Chemistry in Everyday Life MCQs
Level 1 1= Q.1) Aspirin is a _____ . a)anti histamine b) pain killer c) anti septic d) analgesic |-| 2= Q2)Sodium or potassium salts of long chain fatty acids are called as __________ . a)detergents b)soaps c)hardwater d)Acids |-| 3= Q3)The drugs that cause depression of central nervous system to relieve pain are called as : a)Narcotic Analgesics b)Non-narcotic Analgesics c)Tranquilizers d)Antiseptic |-| 4= Q4) The drugs that cause relief by afeecting the transferring of message mechanism from nerve to receptors are called : a)Analgesics b)Tranquiizers c)Antibiotics d)Anti septics |-| 5= Q5) The drugs that kill the growth of other organisma are called as : a)Analgesics b)Tranquilizers c)Antiseptics d)Atibiotics |-| 6= Q6) Drugs which are applied to living tissues to kill the bacteria on it are called as : a) anti biotics b) anti bacteria c) Antiseptic d)Antifertility |-| 7= Q7) The drugs that help in Human population control are : a) anti biotics b) anti bacteria c) Antiseptic d)Antifertility |-| 8= Q8) Which of the following is used against Acidity ? a)Antacid b)Antabase c)Antihistamine d)Analgesic |-| 9= Q9) Which of the following prevents the action of histamine on receptors in stomach wall . a)Histamine b)AntiHistamine c)Analgesics d)Antiseptics |-| 10= Q 10) Saccharin , aspartame , Sucrulose and Alitame are : a)preservatives b)Sugars c)Artificial Sweetening Agents d)Antioxidants |-| 11= Q 11) Subatances that retards the oxidation of Food stoping thm from turning rancid are called : a)preservatives b)Sugars c)Artificial Sweetening Agents d)Antioxidants |-| 12= Q 12) Detergents are classified on the basis of group attached to : a)Soluble end b)Insoluble end c)ionic end d)hydrophobic part |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 2 1= Q1) Morphine , Codeine , Heroin are examples of : a)Non Narcotic Analgsics b)Narcotic Analgesics c)Tranquilizers d)Pain killers |-| 2= Q2)Aspirin is prepared from : a) Salicylic Acid b) Salicyldehyde c) Carboxylic Acid d) Phenol |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 3 1= Q1) Antibiotics that are effective over a variety of organisms are called : a)gram positive b)gram negative c)Broad Spectrum d)Wide Spectrum |-| 2= Q2) The hormone that stimulates secretion of Hydrochloric acid and Pepsin in Stomach is : a)Anti Histamine b)Histamine c)Gastric juices d)Rantidine |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 4 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 5 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 6 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 7 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 8 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level 9 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Level Ultimate ! 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| Category:Chemistry CET